


Table for Two and a Half

by Nachos89



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kate is a waitress, Pregnant Sex, Richie and Seth own a pub, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachos89/pseuds/Nachos89
Summary: In this Au, Seth and Richie own a pub called El Rey. Kate is a waitress at the pub. When her boyfriend, Kyle, dumps her before Valentine's day, Richie steps up to the challenge, but they are both awkward friends with confused feelings.





	1. The Break Up

Kate Fuller started dating Kyle Winthrop the summer before her senior year. Now twenty, she was still with him. He started out like a dream for the preacher’s daughter. He attended church regularly, and quoted the bible. He was popular, and sweet. But as the relationship continued, things slowly began to change.

Kate was sure she wanted to wait until marriage before having sex. Kyle didn’t really agree, and after months of pressure, he finally convinced her that they didn’t need to wait. She ended up losing her virginity to him on his eighteenth birthday because she was afraid he would leave her if she didn’t. She wasn’t really ready for it, and that decision haunted her for many months. 

After that, she told him her thoughts on it, and he told her it was okay to feel that way, but there wasn’t anything wrong with what they did. So before long, he was pressuring her for more, and again she eventually caved in. Her friends were all doing it anyway, and they convinced her that she really should just get over it.

Over the years their relationship had its ups and downs. He wasn’t the sweet, church goer she once fell for, but Kate was set on staying. He might have convinced her that sex before marriage was okay, but that didn’t mean she was willing to sleep around. She was going to stay with Kyle, because he was the one she gave herself to, and that meant something.

They went to college together after high school, and eventually ended up living together after they moved out of the dorms. Kyle became more and more distant, and less and less considerate. He wanted to go out and party and drink, and Kate wasn’t really about that. She did of course go to parties, and she did on occasion drink, but she didn’t need to do it every weekend. So Kyle left her home alone more and more often, looking to hang with his frat friends instead of his boring, stay at home girlfriend.

While Kyle was all about partying it up during college, Kate was all about working hard. She got good grades in all her classes, and even got a part time job at a local pub as a waitress. That was something else Kyle didn’t like. He thought she should be available to him when he chose, and didn’t like how work got in the way.

Things only got worse though when Kate found out she was pregnant after about six months into her new job. She knew they would need money to support their child, and Kyle didn’t seem up to the responsibility. He stated he was too young and not ready to be a dad, and was mad that she let that happen in the first place. It wasn’t his fault, so why should he change his life for her and get a job? So Kate finished up the last month of the semester, then asked her bosses for a full time position at the pub. Since both of them liked her a lot, they agreed to giving her a full time position.

Now it was the beginning of February, and Kate was a just over a month into her full time waitressing job. Kyle was still not willing to change his life for her and “her” baby, and was growing more distant. Her parents were not thrilled about the pregnancy either, and were not very supportive. Most of her friends were away for school too, so Kate’s support system was small. If it wasn’t for her coworkers and her two, very sweet bosses at the pub, Seth and Richie, Kate would feel totally alone. 

Seth and Richard Gecko were the owners of the small pub, El Rey, and they were always nice and very supportive of Kate. Both of them hated Kyle for his total lack of responsibility, and didn’t like how he treated Kate at all. In fact, a few months ago, after an incident in the parking lot, they made it very clear to him that he wasn’t allowed in or around the pub. That didn’t really improve matters, but at least Kate could be at work and not worry about him showing up again and trying to force her to leave with him.

Today, Kate was worrying all day about Kyle. He didn’t come home last night, nor did he answer his phone or any of her texts. She wasn’t sure she should actually go to work, or if she should wait to make sure he was okay. She was about to call Seth and tell him she wasn’t going to make it, when Kyle finally responded. He sent her a text that read, ‘It’s over. This isn’t working for me anymore, and I found someone else. I’ll be grabbing my things this weekend.”

And that was it. The only boyfriend she ever had had just broke up with her via text. She didn’t even matter enough to him for him to do it in person. He left her for someone else, as a single mom to be. Kate was pissed, and absolutely devastated. She called Seth and told him she couldn’t come in. She fought back the tears as best she could as he asked what was wrong. She said she wasn’t feeling well, but should be able to make her shift in two days. He said that was fine, and told her to get some rest, and that he hoped she felt better.

Kate cried the rest of the day, and most of the next day too. But by the third day, she was out of tears, and was looking for something to keep her mind off it. Work sounded like it would do the trick, so she left for her shift at the pub.

When she arrived, Kate was greeted warmly by her coworkers. Seth and Richie asked her how she was feeling, and told her they were glad she was back. She lied and told them she was feeling much better, then started at her tables. She worked all night, and was luckily busy enough most of the time that she hardly had time to think about Kyle. It was a welcome relief.

It was a week later, and Kate was back at work. It was a few days before Valentine’s day, and the thought of spending it alone was a lot for Kate. She was pregnant, and recently dumped by the father of her child, who would be spending it with his new girlfriend. She still hadn’t told anyone about the breakup, so going to spend it at home with her parents was not going to happen either. That was about to change though, as she walked in on Seth and Richie discussing Seth’s Valentine’s day plans.

“Can you believe Vanessa still makes a big deal out of this stupid holiday, Richie? We’ve been married for ten years, for Christ’s sake. I have to get her roses, chocolates, and a sappy card. Then I have to take her to that stupid, overpriced French place again. I hate French food.”

“Well,” said Richie, “Maybe if you didn’t settle for the first woman to bother to put up with your shit, you would have found a more rational one. And yeah, I can believe her making a big deal out of it. She makes a big deal out of everything.”

“Take it easy, Richard. I know you two don’t really get along, but that’s my wife you’re talking about.”

“I think it’s nice that you still do stuff like that for her, Seth,” said Kate.

“He doesn’t really have a choice,” laughed Richie. “Unless he likes the idea of sleeping on my couch again.”

“Shut up, Richard,” sneered Seth. “At least I have plans with a woman on Valentine’s day. It’ll just be you and your hand again I guess.”

Richie just glared back.

“Ew,” said Kate. “Why do you always talk about that in front of me? You know I feel about it.”

“Because I like to look on your face when I do,” snickered Seth, pointing at her. “Yeah, that one. That disgusted look you’re giving me right now,” he continued laughing until Kate threw her apron at him. “What does numbnuts have planned for you anyway, Kate? It better be something special, he could at least do that for you.”

“Ummmm,” said Kate, biting her lip. “We actually broke up.”

“Really?” Asked Richie.

“Yeah,” said Kate, avoiding their eyes. “Last week. He said he found someone else.”

“Well that’s the best Valentine’s gift he could have ever given you,” said Seth. “I mean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. He’s an asshole for doing that period, but right before Valentine’s is a bullshit move.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Seth.”

“That’s okay,” said Richie. “You don’t have to. But we’ll be here if you change your mind.”

“Thanks,” she said, giving him a shy smile.

After that, Kate grabbed her stuff and headed home after a long shift. Richie and Seth stayed in their office after she left.

“Richard, if you don’t ask her out, I’ll kill you myself,” said Seth.

“What?” Asked Richie, agitated. 

“Come on man, you have the biggest crush on her. All you ever do is talk about her, and how you would never treat her like Kyle did. You need to go for it now that she’s single.”

“They literally just broke up, Seth!”

“So? Buddy, it’s perfect timing. She doesn’t have plans for Valentine’s day. You don’t have plans for Valentine’s day. Just ask her out.”

“I’m not gonna ask her out for Valentine’s day!”

“Why the fuck not, Richard?”

“First of all, that’s tomorrow night! Second of all that’s not the right day to ask someone on a first date, Seth. There’s too much pressure. And again, they just broke up. I don’t wanna be that guy.”

“What guy?” Asked Seth, clearly annoyed.

“The guy that bombards a girl as soon as she gets out of a relationship. Like she doesn’t have her own shit to deal with right now.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Richard!” Yelled an exasperated Seth. “Would you grow a pair already? Just do it. The worst thing that could possibly happen would be her saying no. Just don’t make it sound super date like. Maybe more like two friends hanging out instead of being alone. Would that be putting too much pressure on you?”

“I don’t know, Seth. You don’t think that’s rushing it? We’ve never even hung out outside of work before. I don’t even know if she’ll be interested in that. Besides, I don’t think she’s interested in me, even just as friends.”

“First of all, don’t be stupid. She likes you. I see you guys together all the time here, and she’s always laughing and smiling. So it’s not like she hates you. And how could you possibly know if she’s interested if you’ve never tried?”

“I don’t know, Seth. I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable here. I want her to stay.”

“Well don’t be a creep about it, Richard” said Seth. “If she’s not interested, don’t push. And as long as you’re not creepy, I don’t think you’ll make her uncomfortable. She’s put up with your social awkwardness this long, and hasn’t run away. I think you’ll be okay. Plus I think she’s lonely, and sad, and could use the company. Her family isn’t supportive, and because of that asshole she doesn’t have many friends. Just give it a try, buddy.”

“Maybe, Seth,” sighed Richie. “I need to think about it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie did think about it. He thought about it all night. He hardly slept at all, and when he did it was dreams of asking her out, all with different endings. Some good, some not so good.

He really did like Kate. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, caring, and she understood him. She didn’t treat him like he was creepy or weird, and she was always nice to him. They talked about all sorts of things, and she even laughed at his attempts to make jokes. He never met a girl he felt that comfortable with, even though sometimes trying to talk to her was difficult. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, and that was always difficult for him. 

Even so, Kate made him feel at home, like he belonged. She put him at ease, and made him nervous all at the same time. He had prayed for the day she left that asshole, Kyle, but not necessarily because he wanted to swoop in. Richie just thought that Kyle was garbage, and no good for her. She deserved better.

But was he any better? He wasn’t sure he was. Sure he would always treat her better, cherish her even. But did that mean she would be interested in him? He was nearly ten years older than her, yet so far behind her in social age. He was never good with people, and was never in a real relationship before, which made him feel inept as boyfriend material. What could she possibly see in a person like him?

But at the same time, Seth was right. How would he know if he never tried? She was important enough to him that he should risk it. She was all he thought about, no other woman even came close. If there was even the slightest chance he could actually make her happy, wouldn’t it be worth it? 

That’s when he decided he would do it. Richie was going to ask Kate out. He wasn’t going to be pushy, and would graciously accept defeat if he must. He was going to try though. Like Seth said, the worst that could happen was she would say no. Maybe if he tried the friend approach it wouldn’t seem like he was being a vulture, waiting for her to be left alone before he dove in. So that’s what he would do.

It was too late to make any reservations. It was already Valentine’s day morning for Christ’s sake. The only thing he could think of was to invite her over for a home cooked meal. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, he wasn’t the worst cook. He just hoped that inviting her over for a romantic dinner wasn’t going to scare her off if he was trying for a casual friends night. Although, he absolutely wanted more, he just wasn’t sure it would work any other way. 

With the plans set in his head, all he had to do was actually ask. He would see her in a few hours at work, and he would have to do it there. He just hoped he didn’t fuck it up.


	2. Valentine's Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finally asks Kate out.

It was half way through the work day, and Richie had only said hi to Kate, nothing more. He tried talking to her briefly at one point, but couldn’t get the words out. She just stared at him and asked what he wanted to say, but another one of the waitresses came in, and he told her forget it. 

Why was he being such a pussy, he thought. All he had to do was ask her if she wanted to come over for dinner. What was so hard about that? He was running out of time, at some point she would be going home and he would have missed his chance.

Kate was finishing up her lunch break, when Richie walked into the employee area. She was alone, putting her lunch box back in her locker. Now was his time.

“Kate!” Said Richie, a little louder than he wanted.

“Richie,” said Kate, jumping a little at his tone, putting her hand to her heart.

“Sorry,” he laughed nervously. “Ummm. I was just wondering. Ummmm. Well I know you told me that you and Kyle broke up, and ummmm. I was wondering if you had plans tonight? Ummm. I don’t, and ummmm, figured if you wanted, we could maybe do something together?”

Kate was shocked. She certainly didn’t see that coming. She liked Richie just fine, but it wasn’t like they hung out or anything. He was just her boss. A nice man she got along with for sure, but still just her boss.

“Ummmm,” she said. “Well, no. I don’t have plans. I mean I’m not sure I’m ready to date anyone yet, though.”

“Oh,” said Richie, clearing his throat. “It doesn’t necessarily have to be a date. I just figured it would be nice to have the company. But, we don’t have to. That’s okay.”

“Oh,” said Kate, blushing. “I’m sorry. I assumed that’s why you asked me to do something on Valentine’s day. I feel so stupid.”

“It’s not you, I. . . I wasn’t clear. Just forget about it,” he said turning to leave the room, feeling extremely defeated.

“No, wait,” said Kate. “I really would like to do something. To be honest, I could really use the company.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think it could be fun. What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” he laughed, biting his lip. “Well I was hoping you would want to come over for dinner. Most places will be slammed tonight, so I figured that was the safest bet. I understand if that’s too date like, and you don’t want to.”

“No,” smiled Kate. “That sounds fine. You cook?”

“Yeah. Sometimes. You can’t eat out every day, right?” He laughed.

Kate laughed back, “Okay. What time should I come over? Do you want me to bring anything?”

“I know it’s late, but eight? We both get out at six and I’m gonna need time to pick up some things. And no, you don’t need to bring anything. It’s my treat.”

“Okay,” she smiled. “Eight sounds good. Just text me your address and I’ll be there.”

“You got it,” smiled Richie.

“I’ve got to get back to the floor now, Richie,” laughed Kate, nervously. “We’ll talk later.”

He nodded and she left the room. He couldn’t help the big stupid smile on his face after she left. He told her it wasn’t a date. She said she wasn’t ready to date. But at least he got his foot in the door. She was finally hanging out with him outside of work. It was a step in the right direction anyway. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was nervous as she walked up to Richie’s door. She had never been to his apartment before. She was actually really curious to see it. She wondered how it would be decorated, he was a single, twenty-nine year old man afterall. Was it going to be a bachelor pad with inflatable furniture and a bean bag chair? Was there a large, leather sectional in front of a huge flat screen? What about a pool table in the dining room? She laughed thinking about it, but it didn’t seem like Richie was that type. He was pretty classy, and always dressed nice in his suits and ties. 

He answered the door with an apron over his dress shirt and pants. He had taken off the jacket and tie from earlier, rolled his sleeves up, and even unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. This was the least amount of clothes she had ever seen him in, and she began to wonder if he even had comfy, lounge clothes. 

The apartment was nice. It had a spacious, open living area/dining room combo, and a really beautiful, updated kitchen with a peninsula with three bar stools that separated it from the living space. There were two bedrooms, one used as an office, and two, full baths off to the side as well. 

The dining area had a large, black, modern looking table, surrounded by six gray, fabric chairs, and a sleek chandelier. The living area had a nice, charcoal color, fabric sectional with a chaise and a couple of black and white throw pillows. There was a coffee table in the center that matched the dining table, and a large, light gray area rug. This all sat before a beautiful, gas fireplace, surrounded in contemporary, dark grey stone. There was a simple, floating mantel, and above it was a pretty normal sized tv. 

The art on the walls was minimal, but classy, with almost a sixties feel to it. There was plenty of lighting, and the walls were a simple, light grey all around. It was actually really well put together, and Kate was impressed. Everything seemed neat and in order. It kind of made her a little embarrassed about her tiny, mismatched, disorganized apartment. 

“Wow, Richie,” said Kate. “I love your apartment. Not what I expected for a single guy.”

“Thanks,” he smiled back. “I like things simple, and neat. To be completely honest though, I had help picking most of it out. I got a designer to make sure it looked as good as it functioned.” 

“Well they did a great job. It’s beautiful.”

Richie just smiled shyly, and asked if he could take her coat. She handed it to him, making a comment about how chilly it was outside. After hanging it up in the little coat closet, he showed her to the couch. Then he walked over to the fireplace, flipped a switch, and voila. There was a roaring fire.

“Hope this warms you up while you wait,” smiled Richie. “Dinner will be done in just a few minutes. Hope you like pasta.”

“I do,” she smiled back. “Spaghetti and meatballs is one of the few things I can actually cook. That and pot roast really.”

“You can’t go wrong with Spaghetti,” he laughed. “I made us penne with chicken and broccoli, and a creamy pesto sauce. Seth likes it, and that’s rare because he basically only likes greasy food and red meat.”

Kate laughed, “Sounds about right. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him eat anything other than burgers and fries.”

“Don’t forget the loaded nachos,” he added with a smirk. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Sure.”

Richie went over to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle from the fridge. Then he walked back over to Kate.

“Oh,” said Kate with a shy smile and rubbing her belly. “Richie, I can’t drink.”

“I know,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. That’s why I got us sparkling grape juice instead. I just figured if we had it in wine glasses, we could at least pretend we’re fancy.”

Kate giggled, “Oh, well in that case. Pour me glass.”

Richie poured them both a glass of the sparkling juice and made a cheers to friends on Valentine’s day. Then he went to check on dinner. Kate just sipped her juice in front of the fire, it was so beautiful.

After a few minutes Richie brought two plates out the the table. Kate looked at the meticulously neat plate of pasta. It looked absolutely scrumptious, and the garlic bread looked perfect too. They dug in, and started to make small talk as they ate.

At first the conversation was a bit slow. While they talked all the time at work, it was never just the two of them for this long. But as the night went on, things flowed easier. By the time dinner was done, Richie was regaling Kate with a story of him and Seth getting into trouble as teenagers. By the end of the story, it was clear to Kate that they were bad influences on each other. She kind of felt bad for their poor uncle Eddie.

“When you guys put your minds together, you two are clearly a danger to society,” she laughed. 

“It was mostly Seth,” laughed Richie. “He always had winning ideas. I just followed in the footsteps of my older brother.”

“Were you guys always really close? I mean you guys own a bar together and still hang out all the time.”

“Pretty much. It was just the two of us, and we’re only a year apart. Our family life wasn’t the greatest, so we really only had each other to rely on. We didn’t even have cousins.”

“That’s weird. None at all?”

“None that we ever met, anyway. Do you have a large family? I’ve only ever heard you talk about your brother.”

“No. It’s just me and Scott. We’re not that close, really. He just started college this semester in New York, so we’ll be seeing even less of each other. We have a few cousins, but we really only ever saw them on holidays and birthdays.”

“I’m sure that’s pretty typical for most families,” said Richie, as he cleared the plates.

When he came back out of the kitchen, he brought another bottle of the sparkling grape juice with him. It made Kate smile. They headed over to the couch to be closer to the fire.

As he was pouring her another glass, Kate asked, “So I know Seth is married. Vanessa right?”

“That would be her,” he smirked.

“I’ve been working with you guys at El Rey for over eight months. How come I’ve never met her?”

Richie sighed, “She hates the place, thinks it’s dingy. Plus she and I don’t really get along, so she won’t come around me unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Why not? That must make things difficult for Seth.”

“Well, she’s kind of a bitch. She thinks she’s better than me, better than pretty much everyone actually. And she also treats Seth like shit sometimes, and I always say something when she does. She doesn’t like my opinion on the matter, thinks it’s none of my business, but he’s my brother. He’s got my back, and I got his. I don’t care if he sleeps next to you at night.”

“Wow,” said Kate. “I wouldn’t take him for someone that would take crap from anyone.”

“He’s been with her since he was seventeen. He’s loyal as shit, so he won’t leave. I’m sure she has some redeeming qualities, I’ve just never seen them.”

“Huh,” said Kate. “What about you? Ever been married?”

“Nope.”

“Ever been in love?”

“Also no.”

“Really? You’ve never been in love? Not with any woman you’ve ever dated?”

“I’ve only dated the one,” said Richie, looking her in the eyes. “And she didn’t stick around long enough for me to find out.”

“Did I ever meet her? What was her name?” Asked Kate, suddenly very curious about the man in front of her.

“Her name was Kisa, and no,” he said. “We broke up right around the time you started. It was already falling apart by then, so she wouldn’t have come around to the pub.”

“Just the one? Really?”

“Yeah,” he laughed nervously. “What about you? Just Kyle?”

“Unfortunately,” she said. “We started dating about a month before my senior year.”

“No offense, Kate,” he chuckled. “But did he always suck? I mean, he really was a dick.”

“No, not always. In the beginning he was really sweet. Things just changed over time, and like Seth, I was loyal enough to stick around regardless. Stupid really.”

“No, it’s not stupid. Loyalty is a good quality to have. You just need to find someone who won’t abuse it.”

“One day,” she laughed.

They continued talking and sipping on their sparkling juice. Richie eventually brought out s’mores supplies, stating all the desserts were heart-shaped today, so he decided to go with something less romantic looking. 

Kate giggled at that, which made him smile. Then they roasted marshmallows in his fireplace together, and enjoyed their “not romantic” dessert while sitting in front of it, which to Kate seemed oddly romantic anyway. It was the simplicity of it that got her. Just two people enjoying each other’s company over a gooey, delicious dessert. It was thoughtful, and fun. Things no man had done for her in a long time. It was the same thing with the sparkling juice. Richie could still drink, but chose not to because she couldn’t. That was something Kyle had yet to do. 

They continued talking in front of the fire for hours. Richie did most of the talking actually, telling her more stories about him and Seth as kids. They were such trouble makers, it had her laughing repeatedly. 

They talked about movies, tv shows, music, and even art. They discussed the books they were currently reading, and decided that they would swap when they finished. Neither seemed like a book they would pick out for themselves, with Kate’s being a romantic fantasy, and Richie’s being a crime novel, but they thought it would be fun to try something different. 

Before they even realized, it was one in the morning. When Kate yawned and finally looked at her phone for the first time all night, she was shocked by the time. It was late, and even though she was having a fantastic evening, she knew she needed to go home and get some sleep.

Richie walked her to the door and helped her get her coat on. Then he walked her to her car, because it was late. He was such a gentleman, thought Kate.

“I had a really good time, Richie. Thanks for tonight,” she said.

“I did too,” he said, giving her one of the purest smiles she had ever seen. “It was my pleasure, Kate.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm hug.

“I’ve been going through a really hard time,” she said, while pressed against him. “And this really took my mind off things for a bit.” Then as she pulled away, she said, “It’s just nice to know I have a friend as good as you to rely on.”

Ouch, thought Richie. He knew he said it was just a friends thing, but he was hoping the night went well enough that she maybe started thinking differently. He knew he did, he was more enthralled than he ever had been. But if a friend is what she needed, he would gladly be there for her. After all, if you cared about someone like he did her, you would be there for them regardless.

“I’ll always be there if you need me, Kate,” he said. “I just want you to know that.”

Kate smiled and hugged him again. Then she got into her car and drove off. Richie walked back up to his apartment, not exactly sure how he felt. Kate though was tingly, and also not sure what she was feeling. She knew it wasn’t exactly a date, but it was the best non-date she had ever had.


	3. Dr. Seth to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth listens to both sides of the story and gives some sage advice.

“So?” Asked Seth. “How’d it go with Kate last night, brother?”

“I think it went well,” said Richie, barely looking away from the paperwork in front of him.

“Did you kiss her?”

“No,” said Richie, giving his brother a look.

“Why not? If it went well, why wouldn’t you at least kiss her at the end of your Valentine’s date?”

“Because it wasn’t a date, brother.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Seth, confused. “She said yes to a romantic dinner alone in your apartment, and it wasn’t a date?”

“She said she wasn’t ready to date, Seth. So I suggested it as two single friends hanging out, just like you said.”

“But you said it went well?”

“It did, Seth,” said Richie, clearly getting agitated. “We had a great time. She stayed until one in the morning. We had fun together. I would call that going well.”

“She stayed until one in the morning, and you didn’t even kiss her goodnight? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, Seth,” yelled Richie. 

“Are you sure you didn’t read something wrong? Girls don’t usually stay until the wee hours of the morning at a guys house if they’re not at least somewhat interested.”

“She said she was glad to have a friend like me to rely on, after I walked her to her car. I don’t think I misread that.”

“Ohhhh,” said Seth. “Sorry, buddy. Sounds like you were indeed friend-zoned. That sucks. What are you gonna do now?”

“I have no idea,” sighed Richie. “I guess a second “date” is out of the question. So I guess I’ll just let her be. She’s not interested. But I do still want to keep up a good relationship with her at work. It’s not her fault she’s not interested in more.”

“So back to things as usual I guess? You talk about her all the time, I listen. You guys laugh and joke at work, but never do anything outside of work. Just a boss and his employee. You gonna be okay with that now?”

“I’m gonna have to be. What choice do I have?” Richie paused before continuing. “Look, it’s not like I expected it to really go anywhere. I never thought I had a shot to begin with. I can’t blame her for not being interested, and I do still care about her. I guess friendship is better than nothing.”

“I don’t know, Richie,” said Seth. “It’s not gonna be easy with you feeling the way you do about her. But maybe eventually things will change. You never know. Don’t push the issue, and maybe eventually, when she’s ready to date again, she’ll remember the good time you gave her on Valentine’s day.”

Richie sighed, “Maybe. I’m gonna give her her space. Let her come to me, if she wants something. Even if she just needs a friend.”

“You do that, buddy. It’ll all work out. One day you’ll find a woman that makes you as happy as Vanessa makes me. I know you will.”

“I hope to God I never end up like you and Vanessa,” said Richie, completely straight faced.

“Hey,” said Seth. “Watch yourself. I’m trying to be supportive. Just remember, when you see Kate tonight, don’t get all weird. Be cool.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine’s day was over two weeks ago, and Richie had kept his word. He was there for Kate at work when she asked, but he mostly left her alone. Seth was actually impressed with the way he was dealing with it. It’s not every day you ask the girl of your dreams out, give her a fantastic night, and then she stomps on her heart by calling you a “good friend”. Richie actually seemed to be in relatively good spirits considering. Seth wasn’t sure he could show the same composure if it was him.

Today though, Kate was in a mood. She seemed fine at the beginning of her shift, but now it was quite obvious something was bothering her. Seth figured it had to do with that piece of shit, Kyle. He was trying to give her space today, and even warned Richie to do the same. He knew his brother was bad with social cues, and didn’t want him to press any buttons by mistake.

Unfortunately, Richie did make one mistake. He asked if she was okay. To which she answered, “Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be okay, Richie?”

“Ummm,” he responded, clearly gulping. “I don’t know. You just seemed a little upset, that’s all.”

“Like you really care,” she spat.

“I do care,” he said back. “That’s why I asked.”

“Sure you do,” she sneered back.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Asked Richie. “I’m your boss. I care if something’s bothering you, or any other member of my staff for that matter.”

“Oh,” she smirked. “I’m glad that’s established. Now I know my boss actually thinks of his staff.”

“Okay,” shouted Seth over whatever Richie was starting to say, and stepping between them. He sure as shit didn’t want to make matters worse, and this didn’t seem to be going anywhere good. “Let’s just take a beat here, and cool off. Richie, you stay out here. Kate, can you come with me please?”

Kate gave Richie one more glare as she passed him to go to their office with Seth. He saw the look she gave his brother out of the corner of his eye, and the worried and confused look Richie gave back. He realized immediately that he made the right call. For whatever reason, this was going zero to sixty out on the pub floor. He told Richie to keep his mouth shut earlier, but he just had to say something, didn’t he.

After Kate stepped into the office, Seth closed the door behind her. He had never seen he act like this the entire time she worked here. She was always pleasant, so this had to be something big for her to be acting like this.

“Kate,” said Seth. “What’s going on? Did Kyle do something?”

“Kyle?” Asked Kate. “What does he have to do with anything? I haven’t even talked to him in over a week.”

“Did something else happen then? Someone here say or do something? Maybe even a customer?”

“No,” she said. 

“Well Richie didn’t do anything wrong as far as I can tell, so I don’t know why you’re blowing up on him. All he did was ask if you were okay. Something is clearly bothering you, and he was just concerned. It’s not like he was trying to be a dick.”

“Oh yeah,” she said. “Because we’re such good friends and all.”

“I thought you guys were friends. At least you always seemed to get along, and I know he likes you. So I don’t understand.”

“Well I guess we’re not as good of friends as either you or I thought. He’s my boss, and I’m just a member of his staff.”

“What are you talking about?” Asked Seth, honestly confused. “You guys spent Valentine’s day together only a few weeks ago, and Richie said you had a good time. How could so much have changed in only two weeks? Did he do something I don’t know about that makes you think he’s not your friend?”

“No, Seth,” she sighed. “He didn’t do anything.”

“Then what’s the problem? You guys were laughing together just the other day.”

“I don’t know, Seth,” sighed Kate. “I guess there is no problem.”

“Well clearly something’s bothering you, Kate. What happened? How can I help?”

“It’s nothing, Seth. Really.”

“Kate,” said Seth, softly. 

Kate sighed long and hard, “He didn’t do anything, Seth. And that’s the problem.”

“Explain.”

“We had a great time on Valentine's day, and we haven’t done anything since. He barely even talks to me anymore. It’s like he’s trying to ignore me like I did something wrong. That’s not how a friend acts.”

“Okay?” said Seth. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“No. It’s not like we were best friends or anything, but it’s weird he asked me to dinner and now he won’t talk to me.”

“I agree. It’s definitely weird, but have you met Richie? He’s a weird guy. I still don’t understand why you’re so mad at him, when it doesn’t seem like he really did anything wrong. And on top of that, you won’t talk to him about it, so he won’t know what’s bothering you.”

“Didn’t do anything wrong?” Yelled Kate. “What’s bothering me is the fact that we had a great night together and he hasn’t asked me out again in almost three weeks.”

“Asked you out?” Asked Seth, shocked. 

“Yeah. We had this nearly perfect evening together, and he keeps acting like nothing happened. He hasn’t even called or texted me, he just keeps making small talk at work like nothing changed.”

“I wasn’t aware anything did change.”

“How could it not? I know he said it wasn’t a date in the beginning, but it was perfect. He had to feel what I felt. There was something there.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Seth, shaking his head. “He told me you said you weren’t ready to date. That you said at the end of the night, and I quote, “You’re glad to have a friend as good as him”. 

“I know what I said, Seth,” said Kate, a little agitated. “I wasn’t ready to date anyone. I’m not even sure I’m ready now.”

“Then what the fuck are you mad about? You gave him all the signals that said you weren’t interested in more. If you’re not ready to date, then what the fuck do you want?”

“I don’t know!” She yelled. “All I know is that I never had a better time out with a man before, friend or not. Kyle and I never had a night like that. Richie is different. He’s kind, he’s sweet, he’s thoughtful. I don’t know if I’m ready to get back into a relationship. I just got out of a bad one. But there was something about that night, that I thought he felt too. He made me wanna try.”

“Then why didn’t you tell him that? Why don’t you tell him now, instead of jumping down his throat?”

“I don’t know, Seth,” she sighed. “Maybe he doesn’t feel the same. I haven’t even seen the slightest hint that he does, and that kind of hurts. It’s really starting to get to me, you know. I know I don’t really have the right to expect that from him. Not now. I mean, I’m pregnant with someone else’s baby. How could he even want something with me?”

“Kate,” sighed Seth. “If it bothered him, I don’t think he would have asked you out to begin with.”

“He said it was just as friends.”

“I happen to have it on good authority that he wanted it to be more than that. He just told you that when you said you weren’t ready for anything else.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He didn’t want to make you feel like he was trying to rush you into something you didn’t really want. But he did want to ask you on a real date.”

“Then why has he been acting like nothing happened between us?”

“Because you said you weren’t ready, Kate,” said Seth, shaking his head. “He doesn’t think you’re interested, and he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You should have been more clear with him if that’s what you wanted.”

“I wasn’t sure until later on. Really I wasn’t sure until I found myself waiting for him to call. And when he never did, it made me angry with myself. You know, for letting myself believe that he was going to.”

“Trust me, if he had any idea you were even remotely interested, he would have. He’s been hung up on you for awhile now.”

“Really?” Asked Kate, blushing.

“You bet your ass he has. Doesn’t shut up about you. You should tell him how you feel.”

“No way!” Yelled Kate.

“Why not? You just said you wanted to try with him. Are you scared to tell him? Do you want me to tell him for you?”

“You better not!”

“Well then, what the fuck, Kate?” Asked Seth, raising his hands in frustration. “You just gonna continue to be mad at him for not asking you out, and not do anything about it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“What the fuck good is that gonna do anybody?”

Kate just crossed her arms and sighed, glaring at him.

“Look,” said Seth. “I have an idea for you.”

“And what would that be, Seth?”

“You should at least apologize to him for blowing up at him. Tell him you’re sorry, you don’t know why you said what you said. Tell him you want to take him out for lunch or something to try to mend the fences.”

“That sounds a lot like asking him out, Seth.”

“Would you relax,” snapped Seth. “He’ll most likely say no anyway.”

“Then why would I even ask?”

“So he knows you’re not still mad at him.”

“And then what?” Asked Kate, all snotty. “Things just stay the same anyway? Doesn’t sound like a good plan to me.”

“Hey there, Princess,” said Seth, starting to lose his patience. “I’m trying to help you out. This is only gonna work if you listen to me. Are you listening to me?”

Kate rolled her eyes, but nodded and kept her mouth shut.

“Okay then. The reason he’ll say no, is that he isn’t going to feel like you owe him anything. Then you should suggest that you should at least get lunch together someday anyway, because that’s what friends do. Tell him it would be nice to have someone to talk to. To him, it’ll sound like you need him, and he won’t be able to resist. Because even if he thinks you’re not interested in more, he still is. Which means he won’t give up on you that easily, and he’ll jump at the chance to possibly change your mind, by being there for you when you need him. And that is how you get him to ask you out without telling him anything about your feelings.”

“Really?” Asked Kate, skeptically raising her eyebrow.

“I’ve known Richie for almost thirty years, Kate. I know my brother well. The next step though, is you making it known that you’re interested. I can’t help you with that if you don’t want me to talk to him about it. So when you do go out again, be clear. Like crystal clear. So he has no doubt in his mind. If it were me, I would go for a kiss. More than a peck on the cheek too. Make it real, Kate.”

“I can’t believe I’m taking dating advice from you,” sighed Kate.

“Listen, Sweetheart. There’s no one out there that could give you better advice for dating my brother than me.”

Kate had to admit, Seth probably had a point there.


	4. 1st Date Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Kate wants it to be a date and Richie has no clue.

Seth was right. Kate hated to admit it, but he was. His plan worked almost exactly the way he said it would. 

When Kate apologized to Richie before the end of her shift, he said forget about it, he already had. She suggested taking him out to lunch one day, and he said no just like Seth said he would, saying, “It really wasn’t a big deal, Kate. You don’t owe me anything. Everyone has bad days, I get it. You have nothing to worry about.”

So she proceeded with the plan Seth laid out, telling him they should consider lunch together anyway, because their friendship was important to her. She even threw in the part about how she could really use someone to talk to.

Richie ate it up. Kate even saw a flicker of a smile, like he was glad she thought of him in her time of need. He suggested lunch tomorrow before her shift, told her they could go anywhere she wanted. She agreed and suggested the pizza place around the corner. He said he would meet her there at noon. And that was how Kate got Richie to ask her out again without letting on to her feelings. She owed Seth big time. Now it was her turn to not screw this up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate and Richie were sitting down at a little table, enjoying their pizza at the little pizza place she suggested yesterday. Everything was going well. Kate was having a really good time, just like she did on Valentine’s day. They talked the entire time, telling jokes and stories, and laughing. 

When they were done eating, Richie asked Kate if there was something in particular she wanted to talk about. 

“You know,” he said. “You said it would be nice to have someone to talk to. I just want you to know, I’d be more than happy to be your sounding board if you need one.”

Kate giggled because she wasn’t sure what else to do, “No, not really. I just really like talking to you, Richie. Since Kyle left, I spend a lot of time alone. So it’s just nice to talk with someone, and I always seem to have a good time with you.”

He smiled, “Glad I can be of service. I always have a good time with you too. If you want, we could do this more often? I would have asked you sooner, but I knew you were going through a lot with the whole Kyle situation. I figured you would need your space, but if you would like the company, I would like it too.”

Was that him asking her out, thought Kate. Was he subtly telling her he wanted to spend more time with her, alone? She really hoped that was the case.

“I would like that,” she smiled.

“Well,” said Richie, shyly avoiding her eyes. “If you’re free Saturday night. . . maybe we could do something.”

“Ummm,” said Kate, biting her lip. “Sure. I’m free. What did you want to do?”

Richie laughed nervously, “Honestly, I don’t know. I didn’t really think this through. Is there a movie out that you wanted to see? Or we could grab dinner? Or if you don’t feel like going out, we could do dinner by me again. And watch a movie after if you want. I have hundreds of movies we could watch, and also Netflix if you don’t like what I’ve got.”

“That sounds fun,” smiled Kate. “And you have that beautiful fireplace too.”

“I still have s’mores stuff too,” he chuckled.

“Mmmmm,” laughed Kate. “Sounds like a plan to me. I’m in. But right now, I’ve got to get to work.”

“It’s okay if you’re a little late, if you want to stay and talk a bit,” grinned Richie. “I’m pretty close with the boss. He’s a real nice guy. I think he’ll let it slide.”

Kate chuckled, “Well in that case. . .”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kate had the whole day off, Saturday, and Richie planned to leave at five so they could eat earlier than eight this time. At work the rest of the week leading up to their non-date, they spoke frequently. Kate even tried her hand at subtly flirting with him by touching his arm every time she could, especially when he made her laugh. She wasn’t sure he was actually picking it up, but she could swear he was actually flirting back a little. She was hoping that it wasn’t just her imagination.

Before Kate left on Friday, Richie asked her if she liked Chinese food. When she said yes, he replied with, “Good. I was planning on making beef and broccoli. Is that something you like?”

“Mmmm,” she said. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great,” he said with a smile. “See you around seven?”

“Actually,” said Kate. “I could come earlier if you want a little help in the kitchen. I may not be a master chef like you, but I know my way around.”

“I would like that. It should be fun. You can come over any time after six then. Just let me know when you’re on your way, and I’ll make sure to have some of that sparkling juice ready for you,” he said with a wink. 

Kate left with a smile on her face, and couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow. Now she just had to figure out what to wear. Probably nothing too sexy, since she was still going with the just friends move, but nothing too plain either. She wanted to look nice, and maybe just sultry enough to get a rise out of him. Make him think it, even if he’s still thinking she just wants a friend. She had an idea of how she could get the job done.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate arrived at Richie’s around six. He answered the door like he did last time, but without the apron. There was something about his relaxed yet formal look that she liked. He seemed to always wear a suit and tie, even when they went out for pizza the other day. But when he was at home, he removed the jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves, and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his dress shirt. Kate wondered if he always dressed like that at home, so if he just did it because he knew he was having company. One day she was going to see him in sweats and a t-shirt, she didn’t care how, but she was going to make it to happen. 

He hung up her coat like he did last time, revealing the low cut shirt she wore just for tonight. She saw Richie raise a brow a bit as he looked her over, and couldn’t help the little smile that spread across her face. Then they walked into the kitchen to get started on dinner. He had everything out and ready to go, telling her he tried to make it easy on her by not making her have to search for everything in an unfamiliar kitchen. So thoughtful, she thought.

He started slicing the beef into thin slices, while he had her make the marinade and the sauce for later. After they got the beef marinating, they started chopping up the stuff for the stir-fry. He said he liked making it a little differently, adding green onions and carrots slices, and using way less oil. 

“That way it’s a little less greasy, and a little more healthy,” smiled Richie. “Plus the green onions and carrots give it a little extra flavor.”

So both he and Kate got to chopping broccoli, carrots, green onions, and garlic. They chatted the whole time, talking about work and making fun of Seth. 

“So how did you guys get into the pub business anyway?” Asked Kate.

“It was on a whim actually,” he said. “Vanessa got a job at Alamo State University as an administrator. A friend of hers from college, Dr. Tanner, is a history professor there. So she and Seth moved to San Antonio. I was still finishing up my degree in business at the University of Kansas at the time. Seth didn’t finish college, so finding a good job was difficult, and he was working in this bar as a bartender. Well, the old man who owned the place ended up having a stroke, and with nobody to run the business now that he was incapable, he decided to sell it. So for some reason, Seth decided he wanted to buy it, and he convinced me to help him. He said he knew the place and staff well, as well as knowing the bar business pretty well from working in them the last four years. I knew business, so it could work. So we tried it, and here we are.”

“Really? He just decided to buy a bar one day and you just went along with it?”

“Well, as you know, Seth is one stubborn son of a bitch. He was gonna do it with or without me. I wasn’t gonna let him fail alone, he’s my only family. He had, and still has, no idea about running the financial part of a business. He’s good with people, and good at running the day to day aspects of the place, but he would have never made it if he was in charge of the business part. I happen to be the exact opposite, so it really worked out.”

“You’re good with people,” said Kate, stopping her chopping to look at him. “Everyone at El Rey likes you. I’ve never heard anyone say anything bad about you in the nearly nine months I’ve been there. And I see you talking to the staff all the time, laughing and joking.”

“That may be, but Seth is definitely better at that stuff than I am. Plus the only time I worked in the food business in my life was when we both worked at the Big Kahuna Burger for eight months when we were in high school. I just flipped burgers, they wouldn’t even let me use the registers because of an. . . incident.”

“What does that mean?” Giggled Kate.

“Let’s just say a guy ordered the wrong thing, then tried to blame me when he got the wrong food. I explained to him that it wasn’t difficult to read the menu, he ordered a number five, which he was given, and if he wasn’t illiterate, he could have ordered the correct item in the first place.”

“You didn’t!”

“Yes. I did. I wasn’t the one who made the mistake. It’s not my fault the guy didn’t read what was on the burger. So after that, I was stuck to the back. I ended up being employee of the month almost every month after that though. My burgers looked as good as the pictures, which apparently made many customers happy.”

“I’ve only eaten one of your meals, and I can see that,” laughed Kate. “It looked like something out of a magazine.”

“It’s all about presentation, Kate,” he said. “You just need to take a little extra time to show you care, and it always shows. People seem to appreciate that.” 

Kate smiled, and they continued cooking and chatting away. Eventually frying the beef and veggies, while steaming the rice.

When dinner was ready, they made their way to the table. Richie poured more sparkling grape juice, and they sat down to dinner. It was delicious. Probably one of the best dishes Kate had ever made, she thought. Well, helped make anyway. 

The conversation continued to flow easily over dinner. It was quickly becoming one of the best non-date dates Kate had ever had. Richie thought so too, although neither would ever mention it. 

Richie was still under the impression that Kate wasn’t ready for more than friendship, and that was okay. He was enjoying his time with her regardless. She might only think of him as a friend, but he was falling more and more in love with her. Every precious second with her meant something. Every smile, every laugh. He was making her happy, he thought, and that was what was important. 

He didn’t want to make it overly obvious, but he did try to subtly flirt with her periodically. He was hoping eventually she might feel the same as he did, and his little hints would show her he was indeed interested. Although, he could swear that she seemed more flirty tonight than usual. He liked it when she touched his arm gently. He wasn’t sure she meant anything by it, maybe since they started hanging out, she was just getting more comfortable around him. But still, he liked the light feeling of her hand on him. 

After dinner, they cleaned up and settled in for a movie. Richie wasn’t kidding when he said he had tons to choose from. There were literally hundreds of blu-rays and dvds. Most of the movies were older, classics, the kind of stuff Kate never watched, like westerns, and gangster films. There were some old horror and romance movies as well. He even had the Sound of Music, which was one of her mom’s favorites, it made her laugh a bit. 

Kate was looking for more of a comedy, she wasn’t sure a romantic movie on her non-date was a good idea. So she moved past the Star Wars set, and the Star Trek seasons, to the small comedy section he had. He had Animal House, Caddyshack, the Blues Brothers, Ghostbusters, Spaceballs, and the Goonies. Kate had watched all of those growing up with her dad. She liked all of them, but was looking for something different. She saw Revenge of the Nerds in there too, and had never seen that, so she asked if he wanted to watch that. 

Richie shrugged, “That’s a good one, I’m down. I actually haven’t seen that in a while.”

They watched the movie sitting on opposite sides of his couch. Both would have preferred sitting a little closer, but neither was sure that was okay. They enjoyed the movie, nonetheless, passing the popcorn back and forth.

After the movie, Richie turned on the fireplace again, and they made s’mores like last time. It seemed even more romantic this time, eating the gooey desserts in front of the warm fire. They chatted a bit more before Richie asked if she was up for another movie. Kate agreed and they decided on the Breakfast Club. 

It was right around midnight when they finished their second movie of the night. Richie walked Kate to the door, and helped her with her coat. Then he got his shoes on, so he could walk her to her car again. This time though, Kate wanted to be sure he understood that she was interested in more than friendship. 

She went in for the hug before before they left his apartment, telling him she had a great time. With her arms still around his neck, Richie told her he also had a great time, and hoped they could do it again sometime. 

As she pulled away from the hug, Kate gave him a little peck on the lips. He pulled back after in shock, eyes as big as saucers.

“What was that for?” Asked Richie, gulping at the sensation.

“I don’t know,” blushed Kate. “It just felt right.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few long seconds, with their arms still wrapped around each other. Then Kate moved in for another kiss. This one was a bit longer, but still just lips on lips. 

Richie backed off slightly, looking at Kate. She looked back at him, her eyes going from his beautiful, blue eyes, to his lips, and back again. That’s when he made his move. He kissed Kate fully, no more just touching his lips to hers. It wasn’t long before he parted her lips with his, sucking her bottom lip between his. 

The kiss grew, and before long, her tongue made its way to his, rolling over it. Kate moaned as Richie moved his in sync with hers. They were gulping for air as Richie pulled her close, tight to his body. His hands moved from her mid back, to under her ass, as he lifted her from the ground.

Kate squealed in surprise as she felt her feet leave the floor. Her arms were still around his neck, as he swung her around, never breaking the kiss as he kicked the door shut. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them back to the couch.


	5. That Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kept at it, for how long, Kate didn’t know. Periodically Richie would leave her lips and trace soft kisses up and down her neck, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. It made Kate whimper with need, so he always found his way back to her swollen lips.

Richie brought Kate down on the couch, staying firmly planted between her legs as they remained tight around his waist. The kiss never stopped, it only grew in intensity. Kate was running her fingers through his neatly kept hair, and Richie’s hands were roaming up her sides as he knelt above her.

They kept at it, for how long, Kate didn’t know. Periodically Richie would leave her lips and trace soft kisses up and down her neck, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. It made Kate whimper with need, so he always found his way back to her swollen lips. 

She could feel him now, tight against his pants, rubbing her with every movement. Unlike Kyle, who always tried to push her towards his goals, Richie had yet to make any real move towards anything but making out. His hands were roaming, but only up her sides, and never even attempting to get under her shirt. He hadn’t pawed at her breasts either, or squeezed her ass. She wasn’t used to this, but she liked it.

Still though, his erection was ever present. He wasn’t really rubbing himself on her or anything. Again, unlike Kyle, he wasn’t trying to make her aware of it so she would take care of it. It was just there, a side effect of what they were currently doing, a sign that he was enjoying himself. 

They continued making out, just as they were. That was until Kate realized how badly she was really starting to crave him. She wanted more. She found herself wishing he would explore more, which is a thought she had never had before. Her hips started rubbing against him of their own accord, grinding against what laid under the thin fabric of his pants. She honestly didn’t realize she was even doing it until he moaned and started rocking back.

He felt amazing grinding himself between her legs, it made her moan too. She wanted a release so bad now, it was like nothing she ever felt before. It was then that she realized that she shouldn’t be doing this. She wasn’t even dating him. Good girls didn’t do stuff like this. Kate forced herself from his lips.

“Richie,” she panted.

“Kate?” He asked, dazedly opening his eyes to look down at her. He saw the concern in her eyes when he did. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just. . . It’s just, I’m not ready for us to have sex yet. We aren’t even dating. It’s not right.”

“Oh,” laughed Richie, nervously, pulling away. “I didn’t think we were there yet anyway.”

“Isn’t that where this was going?”

“It doesn’t have to.”

“Really?” Asked Kate, honestly confused. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Well, no,” he said shyly. “Honestly, all I was thinking about was how soft your lips and skin are. I mean, yes, I do eventually want that if you do, but I wasn’t thinking about it just now. We can take as long as you need, if that’s something you actually want?”

“Honestly, I never thought I wanted to do that until I was married. Obviously that’s not how it worked out.”

“Oh.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No,” said Richie, gently shaking his head. “We can go as fast or as slow as you like, Kate. I know I told you this was just a friend thing, but I actually really like you. I wasn’t sure you felt the same, until just a bit ago. At least I’m hoping you feel the same, and you won’t regret this in the morning.”

“No, Richie. I won’t regret this. I wanted this too, just I don’t want to go any further tonight. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Kate. I’m not. We can stop if you like. I won’t push you if you don’t want it.”

“I do want it, and that’s the problem.”

“Oh?”

“I want you, Richie. Bad. But I shouldn’t. I’ve been down this path before, and look where it’s gotten me. I’m a single mom to be. I want to be sure this time, that it’s real, before I give myself to you.”

“That’s okay, Kate. I’m nothing like him though. I would never treat you the way he did, and I certainly wouldn’t leave you with my baby. I’ll wait if that’s what you want, it’s no problem. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Thank you,” said Kate, holding his face between her hands and kissing him tenderly. “For being so understanding.”

Richie smiled back then kissed her again, “I’d do anything for you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Kate and Richie really started dating. Most nights ended up just like that one, with them making out until one of them couldn’t take it anymore. Richie didn’t seem to mind that Kate still wasn’t ready for more. Weeks turned into months, and he never complained.

He did eventually let his hands wander her entire body, which she really liked. She let hers do the same to him. They would make out for hours, groping and rubbing each other. Then when it became too much, they would stop. Usually Richie would then excuse himself to go release the tension building in his pants. Kate didn’t mind, she understood, she was having similar problems, but she was never big into that either. Although she did have to do it on a couple of occasions after she got home when things just got too intense.

When he was finished, Richie would come back to Kate and they would cuddle and talk. It was nice, and Kate was falling more and more in love with him by the day. She was so tempted to just sleep with him already, but she was sticking to her guns this time. 

By the time she was sure it was real, and was ready for that next step, it was four months later. Which unfortunately put her at almost eight months pregnant, in the middle of her third trimester. She wanted it, and they couldn’t even do anything about it, she thought. And none of it seemed to bother Richie. She was pregnant with another man’s baby, for Christ’s sake. He should be running in the other direction. But he stayed. He was even there when she found out the gender of the baby. 

It was just over a month into their relationship when Kate scheduled an appointment with her doctor. The night before, she invited Richie over for dinner. She made her famous spaghetti and meatballs, which she knew was nothing special. But Richie liked it, even went back for seconds. She figured he was just being nice, trying to encourage her, like he always seemed to do. He was so sweet.

They got to discussing the appointment the next day, and how she was excited to finally find out if it was a girl or boy. That was when Richie asked if she wanted some company.

“I know it isn’t my baby,” he said. “But I feel like you shouldn’t have to do all of this alone. If you want me to be there with you, Kate, I’ll go.”

“Richie,” smiled Kate. “That’s so sweet, but you don’t have to. You have your own things to worry about without adding me and my problems to the list.”

“I already worry about you all the time,” he shrugged. “Honestly it’s no problem. If you want a hand to hold, I’ll be there.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Kate. I can just tell Seth I’ll be coming in late tomorrow.”

“Will you?”

“Just tell me when and where.”

That was the first night they spent together, like in the same bed. He stayed so they could just get up and go to the appointment. No, they didn’t have sex, Kate wasn’t ready for that. But he did hold her all night, leaving soft, little kisses on her neck and shoulder. It was honestly one of the best nights Kate ever had, just laying in his warm embrace. 

As the pregnancy went on, Kate started feeling less and less comfortable in her own skin. When she told Richie she felt fat and disgusting, he told her she looked beautiful to him. He rubbed her swollen feet, and ran his hand across her belly frequently. 

The baby, a girl, always kicked when he was around. Probably because of all the talking he did to both Kate and the baby. She obviously recognized his voice.

Kate asked him why he stayed. None of this was his responsibility, he shouldn’t have to take care of her, or put up with her and someone else’s baby. 

He said simply, “Isn’t that something you do for someone you love? Take care of them?”

She couldn’t help but smile at him. That was the first time he said he loved her. She was staying away from that word for fear that he would leave when he had to be constantly reminded that she was pregnant, and it wasn’t his. 

“I love you too, Richie,” she said back, meaning it more than any other time she had ever said that word.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after Richie dropped the love bomb, he took Kate on an amazing night out. He took her to her favorite restaurant, followed by a live performance of the Sound of Music at one of the local theaters. Then he brought her back to his place for dessert and a surprise. 

She was just over eight months pregnant, and her feet were killing her, so she plopped on the couch as soon as she got inside. Richie turned on the fire then sat next to her, pulling her legs over his lap. He removed her shoes for her, because they were getting more and more difficult to reach as time went on. He rubbed her swollen feet and ankles gently, but firm enough to ease the tension. 

“I know you said you had dessert, Richie,” moaned Kate. “But right now, this is better than any dessert you could possibly have.”

Richie laughed, “Even chocolate cake?”

“Yes,” Kate laughed back. “Even chocolate cake.”

He continued rubbing her feet for almost thirty minutes before Kate asked him what the surprise he mentioned earlier was.

“I can’t tell you,” he smiled. “I’ll have to show you.”

“Okay,” said Kate. “Then show me. I’m curious.”

Richie stood up and helped Kate off the couch. He took her hand and walked her over to the second bedroom where he kept his books, movies, and his desk. He pushed the door open and Kate’s mouth fell to the ground.

“I hope you like it,” he said, shyly.

“Richie,” stammered Kate. “Oh my God.”

The formerly dark green walls were now a light gray with pink and white accents. The bookcases were still there, filled with his books and movies, but the desk was gone. It was replaced with an elegant, white crib with pink and white bedding. There was a matching changing station kitty-corner from it, and a white, fabric rocking chair in the corner with pink and gray throw pillows. Where there once was a modern ceiling fan, there was now a little chandelier. There was a giant, plush, gray rug with white polka dots on the floor. And there were even white, floating shelves along the walls, one of which had the most adorable stuffed bear sitting on it. 

“Richie,” Kate whispered again, gripping his hand.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” she said, turning to him and kissing him. “But. . . but why? I don’t even live here.”

“Well, when I was at your place a few weeks back, I got to thinking how small it is. It’s a one bedroom, Kate. It made me think about all the stuff that comes with babies, and I wasn’t sure how you were going to fit it all there. It made me realize that I had more space here. So I was hoping you would move here with me. The baby can have her own room where we can put all her stuff, and there is much more living space for her to move around as she gets older.”

“Richie,” said Kate, as tears started to well in her eyes.

“And this way you won’t have to be all alone. I mean, yeah I was going to be with you regardless, but this would make things easier. All her stuff would be in one place. And then I can look after you, and help you. And you won’t have to worry because I’ll always be here for you when you need me.”

“Richie,” cried Kate, grabbing his face and bringing him down for a kiss. “I love you. You sweet, sweet man. You didn’t need to do all this for me.”

“I know,” he said smiling down at her. “I wanted to. For you. For her. And for us.”

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, got on her tippy toes, and pulled him down for a big kiss. It was perfect, better than perfect really. She couldn’t even think of a word to describe how amazing this truly was. She loved him so much, more than she should have in only four months of dating, but she could feel it coursing through her.

“So is that a yes?” Asked Richie, breaking the kiss. “You gonna move in with me?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” She howled. “I would love to move in with you. Plus how could I say no after seeing this? You made her a nursery!”

“I have one more thing to tell you.”

“What could possibly be better than this?”

“The girls at work set up a baby shower for you tomorrow at the pub. We’re opening up late so you ladies can celebrate this little lady,” he said putting his hand over her belly.

She kicked immediately at his hand being pressed to her current home. Kate couldn’t help but think that her baby loved Richie too. It made her laugh.

“Sometimes I think she likes you more than me,” she laughed.

“Well I did just give her this amazing nursery,” he laughed back.


	6. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that has happened so far, and the little surprise at the baby shower, Kate makes up her mind.
> 
> “I want you to know that I know it’s real, Richie. I just wish I wasn’t super pregnant by the time that I figured it out. If I could, I would give myself to you.”

The baby shower was small but nice. All the girls from the pub were there, and they decorated the whole place in shades of pink. They had balloons, streamers, and even a cake shaped like a rattle. This was also actually the first time she met Seth’s wife, Vanessa. She helped with the setup, and was decently nice to Kate, even though they barely talked. She could see what Richie was saying, she didn’t seem to be comfortable with either the people, or her surroundings. She did show up though to show her support, so she couldn’t be all bad.

There was one more surprise Richie failed to mention. He got her mom and one of her aunts to come. Up until now, Kate’s parents hadn’t been truly supportive. They were super religious, her dad was a Pastor, and as far as he was concerned, children before marriage was not allowed. It’s not like they shut her out, but they shied away, leaving her to deal with almost everything on her own.

When Kate asked her mom why she changed her mind, she told her that she always loved her, and that Richie asked her to come.

“He was very persistent,” said Kate’s mom, Jenny. “Reminding me that you were my only daughter, and he knew that I loved you even in this difficult time. Telling me that I may not agree with the situation in which she was conceived, but that she was going to be my first grandchild, and I would regret not being here for you. And he’s right. I should be here for you, and I will be here if you need me. Both your daddy and I will be here for you from now on. We had a talk about it, he doesn’t want to lose you either. You’re still our baby, and we love you.”

“Thanks, mamma,” said Kate around the tears forming in the back of her eyes.

“I know your daddy and I were not happy finding out about you and Kyle breaking up,” said Jenny. “But I’m happy you found someone that truly cares. This baby needs that, especially since her father is a no good, deadbeat. This Richie seems like a good man, caring for you and another man’s child.” 

“He really is, mamma,” said Kate. “Richie surprised me last night by turning his office into a nursery. He asked me to move in with him so he can help me with the baby. I know it’s really too soon, we’ve only been dating four months, but it feels right.”

Kate continued talking to her mom. They spoke more that day than they had in months. The shower was great, she had tons of fun, and got tons of stuff she needed for the baby. Clothes, toys, bottles, diapers, safety stuff, and bath stuff. There was even a big box from Seth and Vanessa, it was a stroller. 

Both of the brothers were so nice and generous. Kate never thought that getting a job at the El Rey pub was going to be the best choice she ever made, but it seemed that that was the case. She couldn’t imagine her life without Richie right now. And was certain that no other place of employment would make her feel this at home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kate and Richie were curled up on his couch watching a movie. She had her head against his shoulder, and his arm was around her. He was gently rubbing up and down her arm, like he often did, when Kate had a thought. She lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips.

Richie pulled back slightly after they parted, and gave her a small smile. Seeing that cute, little smile made Kate bubbly on the inside. She put both of her hands to his cheeks, and gazed into his beautiful, blue eyes. She loved those eyes, they were so calming and full of love. Some say blue is cold, but to Kate, she could only feel warmth when they were directed at her. 

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he said back.

“I want you to know that I know it’s real, Richie. I just wish I wasn’t super pregnant by the time that I figured it out. If I could, I would give myself to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m ready now, I don’t wanna wait anymore. I know our love is real. So what I’m saying is that I want you.”

Richie smiled this smile that was both excited and confused, “Really? You want me?”

“Of course I do. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. And I’ve never felt loved by anyone the way I feel loved by you. I made a bad choice to be with Kyle, but I know it’s not the same with you.”

“If that’s what you want, Kate,” he chuckled. “Then that could be arranged.”

“Richie,” sighed Kate. “I’m eight months pregnant. We can’t.”

“Why not? If it’s what you want? I’m not opposed to it.”

“You can’t have sex in your third trimester, it’s bad for the baby.”

“That’s an old wives tale, Kate,” he chuckled. “As long as you’re having a healthy, normal pregnancy, there’s nothing wrong with it. We’d just have to get a little creative.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about that. I told you I have no problem waiting for you, and I still mean it. I’m not trying to pressure you, just giving you the facts so you can make that choice confidently.”

“Even if that is the case, how could you even want me? I look like a blimp.”

“You look beautiful. Like you always do.”

“I feel disgusting. How could any woman feel sexy looking like this?”

“You’re sexy to me.”

“Richie, you’re just saying that so you don’t hurt my feelings.”

“No,” he said. “I’m not. Let me show you.”

Then he pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands started roaming her body like they usually did. Her hands started doing the same as she forgot what they were arguing about in the first place. She was tugging on his hair as he made a move to palm her ass. He gently squeezed, as he nipped at her lower lip, she loved when he did that.

By now, one of Kate’s hands was rubbing up and down Richie’s chest. She always liked how strong and solid it felt under her fingers. He grabbed her hand gently, and before she even knew it, he had placed it around his throbbing erection, still confined within his dress slacks. 

Kate pulled back immediately, that was the first time he had ever done something like that. She had never touched him like that before, and he never forced the issue.

“You see what you do to me?” He asked, voice husky. “With the slightest touch, you do this to me every time. I think you’re beautiful. I think you’re hot. I think you’re sexy as shit no matter how pregnant you are. Whether it’s my baby or not. I want you, Kate.”

“Richie. . .” she started as he smashed his mouth to hers.

“If you want me, Kate,” he panted. “I’m yours. You tell me when, you tell me how. I’m all yours, baby.”

“I want you,” said Kate, moving in for a rough kiss of her own. “God, do I want you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie moved Kate over the the chaise part of the couch. He continued kissing her as he knelt on the floor between her legs. 

He grabbed the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, which was actually one of his dress shirts. Since she only had so many nice maternity shirts, she often just wore some of his around the house. He pulled it over her head, then started unhooking her bra.

As Richie was loosening the clasp, Kate started unbuttoning his shirt. She pause when he unhooked it so he could remove the bra. Then she went back to the last few buttons on his shirt. She slid it over his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground behind him.

She untucked his undershirt and pulled it over his head. When he brought his arms back down, he slid them down her body, and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her, pressing his body to hers.

Richie trailed soft kissed down Kate’s neck and shoulders before he made it to her breasts. They were larger, swollen, and super sensitive this far into her pregnancy. His tongue felt like fire against her nipples. It made her moan, and she moved her hand to the back of his head, playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck. 

Kate tilted her head at the sensation. She never let Richie touch her like this before. She let his hands cup and gently squeeze her breasts when they made out, but never had his tongue and lips touched her quite like this.

She traced her fingers down his chest, down his stomach, until she reached his belt. She undid it, then undid his pants as well. 

Kate fumbled blindly in his pants for him, grabbing a hold of his solid length and pulling him free. Now, seeing for the first time what she had felt pressed against her so many times, she bit her bottom lip and gave him a sexy little pout.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned. “Richie, it’s bigger than I thought.”

Richie smiled back and chuckled, “It’s really not that big, Kate. Just slightly bigger than average.”

“Bigger than what I’ve been with,” she teased, looking him in the eyes. “You’ve got at least two inches on him, and you’re thicker too. I can barely get my hand around it.” 

“Is that a problem for you?”

“No,” she said licking his lip. “It’s perfect. Now help me out of these pants. I want to see what you can do with that.”

He smiled an all too confident grin, and helped maneuver her out of her pants. Throwing them to the side before removing her panties. She was now bare to him for the first time, and he looked her up and down hungrily.

Richie groaned and licked his lips. There was a look on his face that Kate had never seen before, a look of pure need and want.

He leaned his head down to her and gently licked her clit. Just a quick lap, but it made Kate squirm. Kyle had never done that to her, he didn’t give oral, and Kate didn’t mind. He did expect her to do it for him though sometimes, so she did, not that she enjoyed it. She had a feeling it would be different with Richie though.

His tongue slid across her again, and it felt so good she moaned again. She never knew what she was missing, but was glad her first experience was with him. She couldn’t give him her virginity, but she could give him this.

“Richie,” she panted as he continued his slow, gentle licks. “Oh God that feels good. I’ve. . . I’ve never had anyone do this before.”

He stopped, “What? No one’s ever gone down on you before?”

Kate bit her lip and shook her head no, “He never wanted to.”

“I’ll do it for you as much as you want, Kate. You taste so sweet.”

Richie continued his soft, torturous licks, and Kate panted and moaned his name, enjoying the intense, new feeling. He started running his fingers along her as he focused on her tender clit. He slid one in and she jumped.

He pulled it out and sucked it into his mouth, making a wet sound as he removed it, “You seem ready to me, Kate. You’re all wet. You sure you want this?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Lay back,” he said. “I’ll be as gentle as I can. Tell me if something doesn’t feel right, and we can stop. I don’t want to take any chances. Okay?”

Kate nodded again and laid down. He was still kneeling between her legs. The couch seemed to be the perfect height for them to do it like this. 

She could see him over her stomach, but couldn’t see anything below that, which made her a little sad. She wanted to see him, all of him. She wanted to see him enter her for the first time, but she was not willing to wait for the opportunity for that to happen. 

Richie grabbed himself and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in slowly. She was so warm and tight around him. She felt amazing and he moaned as he got all the way in.

He stayed there like that for a second, collecting himself before he started moving again. His slow, languid movements made Kate whimper, as he pumped in and out.

Richie slowly picked up speed, but was careful not to overdo it. Sex was okay this far along, but rough sex was a totally different question. He wanted this to be good for both of them. 

“Oh, Goooood, Richie,” Kate moaned.

Richie groaned in response, “God damn you feel good, Kate.

Sweat started to bead along his forehead as he rocked back and forth on his knees, thrusting in and out with fervor. His grip on her hips tightened, and she grabbed his hands, the only place she could reach on his body, and dug her nails in lightly. 

“Ohhhhh, Richie,” cried Kate. “Oh my God, right there. Oh God, yes. That feels soooo good. Mmmmm. Right there, Richie.”

Richie always liked the way Kate said his name, it was somehow different when she said it, but the way she was moaning it now was like a symphony in his ears. It was the sexiest noise he had ever heard, and it was driving him insane with passion.

Kate’s whimpering was growing with intensity. She was hardly forming complete words now, it was more like little, breathy noises. Richie was panting and grunting with her, also incapable of forming full thoughts. 

Then Kate hit her climax and the little mewling noises and yeses, turned into one long moan, “Mmmmmm, Richie, mmmmmmm!”

Upon hearing her finish, feeling her nails dig in deeper, and her body spasming around his, Richie reached his own climax, “Uhhhh, fuck yeah Kate, uhhh yeah.”

He thrust until he finished spilling into her, no need for protection, he couldn’t get her any more pregnant. 

They panted together, trying to catch their collective breath. Then he pulled out, and gave her a lazy smile over her stomach, which he then kissed before making his way up to her lips. He kissed those too, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	7. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate rolled back on her side as he headed to Abby’s room. She could hear when he opened the door and turned on the light through the monitor. But it’s what she heard next that really got her.

Richie was there for the birth. It was the first time either of Kate’s parents met him. They seemed to like him right away, well her mom more than her dad anyway.

Both Richie and Jenny were in the delivery room with her. Kate nearly crushed Richie’s fingers to dust as she pushed her final pushes. He hardly noticed though, as he was so absorbed in his mission to keep her cool and collected, repeating push, breathe, and you got this, over and over.

When all was said and done, Kate got a good look at Richie’s red and swollen fingers. She thought for sure she broke a few of them, but the doctor reassured her that the bones were just bruised and the swelling would go down in a few days. 

“See,” said Richie with a big smile. “No big deal.”

Still Kate apologized like crazy for that, she felt so bad.

When they brought the newborn, baby girl back after cleaning her up, Richie’s arms were the ones they put her in. He smiled down at her with the brightest smile Kate had ever seen. He handed her to Kate and gently as possible, kissing Kate on the forehead as he did.

“Hello, Abby,” said Kate, looking at her beautiful, baby girl for the first time. “I’m your mom.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months later, Kate and Richie were sound asleep in their bed. Then the baby monitor screeched to life with the cries of a hungry, little Abby Fuller, looking for her 3AM feeding.

Kate sighed, and started pushing the covers off, when Richie put his arm against her chest.

“I got it, babe,” he said, making his way out of bed. “You get some more sleep. It’s my turn anyway.”

Kate rolled back on her side as he headed to Abby’s room. She could hear when he opened the door and turned on the light through the monitor. But it’s what she heard next that really got her.

“Hey baby girl,” he murmured. “What’s wrong? You hungry, Abby? Huh?”

The crying stopped as he obviously picked her up, she almost never fussed for him.

“Whew! Are you stinky?” Laughed Richie. “Are you a stinky little girl?”

Kate could hear him making little noises, the noises he made when he played with her little belly.

“What’s that?” He asked. “Is that a smile? Are smiling for daddy?”

For daddy?! Did he just say for daddy, thought Kate. She had never heard him say that before, and her heart literally melted at the sound of those words.

Here was this man, this wonderful man, helping her raise her baby. A baby he knew was not his, yet he loved and treated her like his own. He thought of her as his own, his daughter, and he her father. 

That was more than her actual father ever did. Kyle only saw her once, and barely even held her. Richie was always holding her, always playing with her. He talked to her, fed her, bathed her, and changed her. None of this was his responsibility, but he did it without hesitation, because he loved her. Blood or not, she was his little girl.

It was in that minute that Kate realized she didn’t have to worry about Abby. She was always worried that she would grow up without the love of a father, but she already had one. Even if Kyle never rose to the occasion, Richie would always be there for her, loving her, and caring for her. He was all she would ever need in a dad, and more than many ever got. He was a real man, a loving man, and he was the man her daughter would get to call daddy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Richie got back to bed sometime later, Kate was wide awake. She rolled over and kissed him as soon as he got into bed.

“What are you doing awake?” He chuckled.

“I love you, Richie,” she smiled.

“I love you too, Kate.”

“When did you start calling yourself daddy to Abby.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Why?”

“How come I’ve never heard you say it before?”

“I. . . I don’t know. I’m sure I’ve said it around you before.”

“You haven’t,” she smiled back. “But I like it. Did she really smile for you?”

“Yep,” he smiled proudly. “I’ve never seen her do that before.”

“It’s fitting actually. That her first smile would be for you,” laughed Kate. “I always knew she liked you better.”

Richie let out a rich, belly laugh, “What makes you say that?”

“She just always kicked and moved around where you were around. She’d go insane when she heard your voice. Especially when you weren’t around for awhile, she’d go absolutely bananas.”

“I can’t help that I’m the fun one,” chuckled Richie.

“I swear,” smiled Kate. “If she laughs for you for the first time, and I’m not there to hear it. . .”

“When she does,” smirked Richie, “I’ll just pretend that it didn’t happen, so you can think you were the first this time.”

“Richard Vincent Gecko!”

He just chuckled and pulled her closer, giving her a big kiss. Kate melted into it as his tongue made its way into her mouth.

They had only had sex a handful of times in their ten months together, but not once since she gave birth. She was definitely not up to it for a long time, but now, now she was. She wasn’t sure how pleasant it was going to be, as she was still pumping and nursing, and things just didn’t seem right still. But she wanted it, she wanted him.

She let the kiss continue to grow, and eventually let her hand wander between him. She gently slide it down his chest and stomach, before grabbing him through his pj pants.

He grunted and pulled away, looking her in the eyes, questioning.

“I want you, Richie,” she whispered along his lips.

“Now?”

“Yes. Just be careful with me. I don’t think I’m one hundred percent yet.”

“We can always start with other things, Kate,” he whispered back, giving her a dirty little smirk.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Richie, wiggling his eyebrows.

He rolled her on her back and made his way down the bed. He slipped off her pj bottoms, and panties before he moved between her legs. Before she knew it, his hot, slippery tongue was dancing across her clit. It felt amazing, revitalizing. It was the start of a long and spectacular night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was their second Valentine’s Day together. In a weird way, it also happened to be their unofficial one year anniversary. Not that they had officially started dating on Valentine’s Day, but it was the day Kate first fell in love with Richie, and it led to their real first date a few weeks later.

Abby was almost five months now, and while Kate still wasn’t sure she wanted to leave her with anyone else, her mamma assured her that she would be in good hands for the night. Richie had a nice dinner planned for them, and her mamma told her she deserved one night alone with him. So she finally gave in, promising to pick her up as soon as they woke up in the morning.

“No need to rush, baby,” said Jenny. “Your daddy and I have been looking forward to this night all week. We finally get to spend some quality time alone with our granddaughter, and we can’t wait.”

Ever the romantic, Richie made the same dinner for her he did the year before, down to the s’mores and the sparkling grape juice. Things went slightly different this time, because she was definitely not going to tell him he was a good friend as he walked her to her car. She was also spending the night this time, after all, it was now her home too.

They were sitting by the fire eating s’mores, when he leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back he smiled as he stared into her eyes. Then he did that stupid magic trick that he always did.

“Looks like there’s something behind your ear, Kate,” he said with a smirk.

“Let me guess,” she giggled. “You’re gonna get it for me?”

He made a move to grab behind her ear, but instead of the quarter or piece of candy he usually pulled back with, he was holding a ring between his fingers.

Kate stared at it for a minute, it wasn’t registering. Then she really looked at it, it was beautiful. It was a modest, white gold, three stone, engagement ring.

“I know it’s not much, Kate. If I could, I would have gotten you something bigger, but I love you, and Abby, with all my heart. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Yelled Kate. “Of course I’ll marry you, Richie! I love you too. And it’s perfect. I wouldn’t want anything else. It’s beautiful. And I’d marry you ring or no ring.”

She kissed him then, all over his face, and he chuckled in between the little kisses.

“Kate,” he laughed. “Hold on. Don’t you want me to put it on you?”

“Oh my God, yes!” she squealed. “I’m just so happy. I got carried away.”

He slid the ring onto her finger, and it fit just as perfect as it looked. Kate loved the way it looked on her finger, glistening in the firelight.

“I think it looks better now that it’s on you,” beamed Richie. “You always seem to make everything better.”

Kate kissed him again, but this time it was real. He pulled her close, and onto his lap as the kiss grew. 

She ran her fingers over him, everywhere, feeling as much of him as she could. His hands where doing the same, and the feel of his hands running over her body started that fire deep within her.

She started unbuttoning Richie’s shirt, and slid it down his arms. Then he helped her slide her dress over her head and threw it to the side. He removed her bra as she removed his undershirt. Then she slid out of her panties, and unzipped him.

Kate didn’t undress Richie any further, she just released him from his slacks. Then she pushed him on his back, laying him down on the rug in front of the fire. 

She grabbed him, stroked him a few times before she pushed him inside. He moaned at the sight, she had never done it like this before. But she wanted to. With her hands placed on his bare chest for support, it was the best possible position for her to watch her ring glimmer as she rode him by the firelight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were married that fall. It was a small ceremony, with Seth as Richie’s best man, and one of the girls Kate had grown really close to at El Rey as her Maid of honor. 

Kate’s father, Jacob, walked her down the aisle with the biggest grin on his face. The ceremony went off without a hitch, and the reception was perfect. Dinner was delicious, and the cake was just stunning. Richie wasn’t a rich man, nor was Kate’s father, but together they put all they could into this night, making it perfect for Kate. It was a big help to have the ceremony at her Father’s church, that way they spent less on a venue, and more on everything else.

Richie and Kate danced the night away, kissing happily every time someone decided to clink their knife on their glass. When the night was through, they both kissed Abby’s little head goodnight, as she was whisked away by Grandma and Grandpa. Kate and Richie left the next morning for their honeymoon in Jamaica. 

They had a magical five nights on the little island, just the two of them. They loved being alone as a newlywed couple, even just for a little bit. But nothing could compare to the look on Abby’s face when she saw mommy and daddy again for the first time in nearly a week.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months after the wedding was Abby’s first birthday. She had a small family party to which Kate’s parents, and her brother Scott came. Seth and Vanessa came as well, and so did Uncle Eddie. 

Abby smashed her carrot cake in her own face, eating it up and sucking the frosting from her fingers.

“Huh,” said Vanessa. “I know you guys aren’t related, but she sure eats carrot cake a lot like her Uncle Seth.” 

That made everyone laugh, even Richie laughed at her comment. For the first time, she seemed to be trying to fit in with the rest of the family, and she seemed to be having fun. Now that she and Kate we sisters-in-law, they both finally had a someone to call sister, and Kate thought that made her feel more welcome. 

Before the night was over, they had Abby open her gifts. She opened the last bag with Kate’s help, and tossed all the nice clothes her grandma got her aside, settling on the stuffed unicorn on the bottom of the bag.

That’s when Richie came out with another small box. He placed it in her little lap and Kate helped her open it. She tore at the neatly wrapped box, after first getting distracted by the bow. When she finally got it open, there was a little stuffed princess holding a handwritten letter that read:

Abby,

Although we are not related by blood, I love you as if you were my own. From the first time you kicked my hand, to the day I first looked in your eyes, I knew you would always be my little Princess. Since your mom is now my Queen, I hereby declare that I, Richard V. Gecko, would like you to officially be my Princess in more than just title. From this day forth, with your mother’s permission, you shall be known as Abigail Marie Gecko, and I would love to officially adopt you as my daughter.

Love,  
Daddy

Kate couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face as she read the little note. She couldn’t even finish reading it aloud. She started full out crying and nodding her head yes. Everyone else was a little confused, that’s when Vanessa reached for the note and read it for everyone else to hear.

Tears filled the room as Kate pulled Richie into a huge, tight hug, holding their daughter between them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had two boys of their own after that, Aiden and Sean. When Kate found out she was pregnant with Aiden, they decided the little, two bedroom apartment wasn’t enough. So they ended up buying a nice four bedroom house in the same suburban subdivision Seth and Vanessa lived in. 

Eventually Seth and Vanessa had a few kids of their own, a boy and a girl. All the Gecko kids grew up close, almost to the point that it seemed at times they fought like siblings. 

Richie was a great dad, just as Seth was to his kids. And they were both great uncles to their nieces and nephews. Sure life had its ups and downs, but they were a family, and they were always there for each other.

Abby was always close to Richie growing up. She clung to him as a toddler. She had no idea until she was older, that he wasn’t her birth father, to her he was just daddy. When she was old enough to read, she read the little note on her princess, and had to ask her mom to explain it. She didn’t really seem to grasp the concept. She knew Kyle, knew she called him dad, and knew she had to spend some weekends with him, but she kept saying he wasn’t her dad, daddy was her dad. It wasn’t until years later that she finally understood the meaning of the words he wrote to her as a baby. It only made them closer.

As Abby got older, into her teens, Kyle really started to try his hand at being a better father. While he let her down so much as a kid, forgetting when it was his weekend, and missing out on her major events and birthdays, he did eventually turn things around. They were never very close, but the fences were mended. 

And years later at her own wedding, Abby had a major choice to make. She had a real father, a birth father, and a man she called daddy, the man that raised her. She chose Richie to walk her down the aisle. 

When he asked why she didn’t choose Kyle she said, “He may be my birth father, but you will always be my dad. You’re the one who raised me, not him. You took me to soccer practice, and piano lessons, you made it to all of my recitals, and took me and my friends to the mall on Friday nights. When he forget he was supposed to pick me up from school, you were the one to leave work early to get me. And when I found out my first real boyfriend cheated on me in college, it was your shoulder I cried on. You were the one who was always there for me, not him. You’re my real dad, and that’s who I want to give me away.”

Richie smiled as he walked his little girl down the aisle. The little hitch is his voice as he said, ‘I do. Her father,’ when asked who gives this woman away was not missed by either Abby, or Kate, who was sitting in the front row. When he took his seat next to her, he grabbed his wife’s hand and squeezed it through the rest of the ceremony. 

Three years later Abby and her husband, Ryan, introduced Kate and Richie to their first child, a bouncing baby boy.

She placed the boy into Richie’s arms first and said, “Say hello to your grandson, Richard Paul Schultz.”

When he realized the baby was named after him, Richie’s head shot up. He looked Abby in the eyes, and she noticed a slight glimmer in his that she had never seen before.

Kate held him tight around the waist, cuddling in close as she ran her fingers through their grandson’s wispy hair. But she didn’t fail to notice the lone tear that fell from Richie’s eye. The only tear she ever saw the love of her life ever cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's kind of a different type of story than I'm used to writing, but I'm glad I tried it out. Thanks for taking this trip with me!


End file.
